Determine whether co-administration of the sulfonylurea, glyburide, attenuates the blood pressure response to the vasodilator minoxidil in healthy volunteers and whether co-administration of minoxidil affects glucose tolerance, insulin secretory response to intravenous glucose, or insulin sensitivity index in healthy volunteers treated with the sulfonylurea, glyburide.